1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the fields of mine or other ordnance neutralization. More particularly, it concerns devices and methods for the destruction of mines and/or unexploded ordnance without detonation of the explosive fill of the mine or ordnance.
2. Description of Related Art
Explosive devices, such as mines and unexploded ordnance, represent a major danger to equipment and military personnel during military action, and, due to the long-lived potential for explosion, to military and civilian personnel long after the military action is complete. Therefore, there is a need for methods of safely neutralizing such mines and ordnance. Mine neutralization can be accomplished by manually probing, finding, and extracting the mine. This is an expensive and time-consuming operation. In-situ neutralization can be performed by exploding the mine. However, at times it is preferable to neutralize the mine without a high order reaction particularly in areas of sensitive infrastructure, and under conditions where it would not be desirable to spread metallic debris that could further hinder the detection of neighboring mines.
In detonation neutralization procedures, typically, once an unexploded mine or piece of ordnance is discovered, the mine or ordnance is destroyed by detonation of a secondary device, for example, a block of C-4 type explosive compound placed and detonated on the target explosive device, which in turn causes the detonation of the mine or ordnance. However, while effective in neutralizing the mine or ordnance, detonation can cause a number of problems. The detonation can leave a crater, which has an impact on the terrain and mobility over the terrain. Further, the detonation can spread metallic debris from the mine or ordnance casing that can hamper subsequent detection operations, or scatter small anti-personnel (AP) mines or ordnance. Also, the detonation and fragments can damage surrounding structures, equipment or personnel that can not be moved away from the explosive device (for example, where the explosive device is near a bridge or a building). Additionally, there is a technical challenge in defeating the explosive of some devices, due the non-uniform geometric spacing of the explosive within the device.
One non-explosive method of destroying a mine is a system that uses a chemical agent to induce a hypergolic reaction with the explosive fill of a mine that has been demonstrated by IIT Research Institute (IITRI). This system uses a modified rifle, agent reservoir and a tripod. The tripod is set over a mine and the rifle aimed downward. The agent reservoir is at the end of the rifle. Remotely fired, the bullet passes through the agent reservoir and into the mine. The agent then drips into the mine via gravity. However, this system has a number of drawbacks. First, a minimal amount of the surface area of the explosive fill of the mine is exposed by the bullet hole, decreasing the ability of the chemical agent to reach the target. Second, the small bullet hole decreases the effectiveness of this system in regards to pinpoint detection of the location of the mine and the position of the explosive fill within the mine, as well as asymmetrical distribution of the explosive fill within the mine. Third, the effectiveness of this system against unexploded ordnance other than mines is uncertain.
Thus, an apparatus or device that could destroy an explosive device such as a mine or unexploded ordnance without detonation of the explosive device, that was effective in exposing a large area of the explosive fill to allow flexibility in orientation of the apparatus and detection of the explosive device, and that was effective against explosive devices that do not have an even geometric distribution of explosive would represent a significant advance in the art.